onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Suna Suna no Mi
The Suna Suna no Mi (Sand Sand Fruit in the English Anime) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit, eaten by Sir Crocodile. It's powers were first shown, but not fully explained, being used to dry up a flower in a glass during the call between Crocodile and Sanji in Little Garden. It's powers were fully shown in a battle between Crocodile and some pirates. One Piece Manga - Vol.18 Chapter 155, The power of the fruit is fully shown and explained. This fruit is very powerful (as it allows for a greater variety of abilities rather than just normal element control it also allows the ability to control quicksand, sandstorms and the ability to absorb liquids such a variety is not seen with any other Logia) and is even stronger in desert areas (near impossible to beat), it allows the user to transform into sand at will as well as control it. Unlike some other type of Logia, this fruit can affect the environment around it (creating storms and drought). This fruit allows Crocodile to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground rivers). Its power can also be honed to the point where the user could also dry anything the user grasps, killing the living through dehydration, and causing all other matter to crumble to dust. However, Crocodile turns solid when in contact with liquids, including blood (although it does seem only certain liquids work, crocodile was bit by luffy and received no harm and he is seen drinking wine moments before Vivi attacks him and he could still turn to sand however he can absorb any liquid in an instant so it is possible he simply evaporated the liquid)) , due to the sand sticking together. This weakness can be rendered useless due to the ability to absorb the offending liquid. "Suna" means "sand." Attacks Sir Crocodile's attacks involve using his Suna Suna no Mi powers and his sharp (sometimes poisonous) hook to try to kill his opponent. *'Desert Spada (砂漠の宝刀（デザート・スパーダ, ''Dezāto Supāda）, Desert Sword) / (Desert Dagger): Crocodile forms his right hand into loose blade of fast-moving sand, then extends it along the ground like a torpedo splitting anything in its path including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand-blade. 'Spada' is the Italian word for 'sword,' similarly Espada is Spanish for a rapier type sword. *'Desert Girasole (砂漠の向日葵（デザート・ジラソーレ, ''Dezāto Girasōre）, Desert Sunflower): Crocodile creates another loose sand blade from his right hand like with Desert Spada but this time he stabs it into the ground causing an area in front of him to collapse into a giant pit of quicksand, with the sand being taking away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. *'Barchan (三日月形砂丘（バルハン, ''baruhan）, Crescent-Shaped Dune) / (Crescent Cutlass): Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture thanks to Crocodile's dehydration ability and left dried and shriveled. A 'barchan' is a crescent-shaped sand dune. *'Sables (砂嵐（サーブルス, ''Sāburusu）)/ (Sandstorm): Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough,not even he can't stop it. A variation of it is seen when crocodile makes his first appearance in the Arabasta arc he makes a sand storm that can suck the water out of thing things. 'Sable' is French for 'Sand' so the term 'Sables' can mean 'sands' but it can also refer to a 'sandstorm.' 'Sable' is also Spanish for 'saber.' *'Ground Seco (干割（グラウンド・セッコ, ''Guraundo Sekko）, Ground Drying) / (Wasteland Tremor): Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this is can also cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to crash to their death. 'Seco' is Spanish for 'Dry'. *'Ground Death (浸食輪廻（グラウンド・デス, ''Guraundo Desu）) / (Wasteland Cataclysm): An extremely strong version of Ground Seco, this time Crocodile not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seems to increase. *'Desert Encierro / (Desert Prison)': Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly and/or quickly drains the moisture from them with his dehydration ability, leaving them in a whithered state. 'Encierro' is the Spanish word for 'prison'. *'Sables Pesado (砂嵐『重(ぺサード, '''Pesādo')』, Heavy Sands) / (Sandstorm Burden): Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it that his opponent causing a massive shock wave upon impact. 'Sable' is French for 'sand' and 'Pesado' is Spanish for 'heavy'. *'Desert la Spada (砂漠の金剛宝刀（デザート・ラスパーダ, ''Dezāto Rasupāda）, Desert the Swords) / (Desert Rapier): An altered version of Desert Spada but this time he forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large made from sand. This is the only time Crocodile has formed solid objects out of sand. In movie 8 this move is different, it has two blades a opposed to four it is less solid but it appears that the blades make a buzz saw type weapon. References External Links *Sand - Wikipedia article about sand *Desert - Wikipedia article about deserts in general *Dehydration - Wikipedia article about dehydration Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia